


Wizard's Worth

by Chash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU! Danny is the nicest Slytherin ever, except for the part where he doesn't like Stiles. Stiles assumes being Potions partners will not improve this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizard's Worth

It all starts when Scott and Stiles blow up their Draught of Peace, which Stiles has trouble feeling upset about, because before the potion exploded, it was actually pretty successful. He was drenched with feelings of tranquility and well-being, and life is excellent.

"Can you explain this, Mr. Stilinski?" asks Professor Harris. _He_ could use some peace. If only the potion hadn't _all_ exploded.

"Well, you're the teacher," says Stiles placidly. "I figured you knew how it worked."

Professor Harris rubs his forehead. "Mr. McCall?"

"Everything is amazing," says Scott. He's lying on the bench behind their table, staring at the ceiling. He's kind of--reaching for it. He looks like a kitten batting at string, except there's no string, and he's not a kitten.

Maybe they messed up their draught a little. It's probably not supposed to feel quite so much like being high. 

"Clearly," says Professor Harris, "the two of you cannot work together anymore."

"Oh," says Stiles, trying to be upset. He can't. "Okay."

"Mr. McCall, you'll be working with Miss Argent. Miss Argent, I apologize."

Allison Argent looks up with a confused but pleasant expression. Scott grins and practically trips over himself going to sit next to her. Scott's had a crush on her since second year, but this is their first class together, and Scott has yet to manage to introduce himself, or interact with her in any way.

Maybe this is their lucky day. Maybe Stiles will get Lydia Martin for his partner, and he and Scott can go on Potions partners double dates.

"Mr. Mahealani, you can come work with Mr. Stilinski," says Professor Harris, and, yeah, Stiles probably should have seen that coming. Danny was working with Allison, so if he didn't get pairs with Stiles, it would have been a lot more work. Tons of matching. Diagrams. This is easier.

And, okay, it's not like this is _bad_ for Stiles. Except for the part where he thinks Danny hates him. Not that Lydia _doesn't_ hate him, but Lydia hates everyone. Before she and Jackson started dating, Stiles would have said, if asked, that Lydia hated Jackson.

He'd still say that, actually.

Anyway, the point is, Danny likes everyone. Except Stiles. And that sucks, because Stiles thinks Danny is awesome.

Only it doesn't suck right now, because everything is great.

"Hey," he says, giving Danny a big, dopey smile. "Potions partners, high five," he says, holding up his hand.

Danny just stares at him blankly.

"Oh right, pure blood," says Stiles.

"I know what a high five is," says Danny.

"Oh," says Stiles. Danny continues to not high five him, so he high fives himself instead. "Nailed it."

*

By dinner time, he's freaking out.

"He's going to kill me!"

"Dude, I know he's a Slytherin, but he's not, like, evil," says Scott. "He's just a pureblood. He's a _nice_ pureblood."

"Nice to _you_ ," says Stiles. "And outside the context of Potions. Which he is _really good at_. And I'm--mixed." It's not that Stiles is terrible at Potions, but there's so much to pay attention to. Stiles has trouble remembering how many times he's stirred in what direction, or how many scoops of something he's put in, and he gets distracted when it's cooking and--yeah, he's not the best Potions student ever. "He's going to kill me. He's good at Potions. He'll make it look like an accident. Why is my type _people who want to beat me_?"

"You'd be into a lot more people if that was true," says Isaac. "A lot of people want to beat you."

"Ha ha ha, shut up," says Stiles. "I can't believe Scott got Allison Argent."

"I know, right?" says Scott, beaming. "It's so awesome!"

"Should I bring him muffins?" Stiles muses. "Maybe that would help."

"Can you make muffins?" asks Isaac.

"I could make Allison muffins."

"Scott, you're not helping."

"We could make muffins together!"

"Because the last time we worked together on a project, it worked out so well," says Stiles.

"I'm working with Allison, so that's great," Scott points out. "And there's no way Danny will kill you! Especially not with muffins. But not ever. It's _Danny_."

"I am like the only person Danny doesn't like," Stiles points out. He glances over at the Slytherin table; Danny is reading a book and looking unfairly hot doing it. From what Stiles has observed (as a total non-stalker), Danny looks unfairly hot doing everything. "I bet he's plotting right now."

"Yeah, definitely," Scott agrees. "Muffins?"

"It can't hurt," Stiles mutters.

*

"Here," says Stiles.

Danny looks down at offered package, confused. Stiles thought it would be better if he wrapped it, but once that was done, it just kind of looked malformed. "What's that?"

"It's a muffin. I know wizards have muffins. I have seen them."

"Why did you bring me a muffin?"

"To celebrate the start of a prosperous and rewarding Potions partnership," says Stiles.

"Did you make it?" asks Danny.

"Well, me and Scott."

"Oh." Danny looks at the muffin with a lot more wariness than Stiles thinks is warranted.

"I ate one!" Stiles says. "It was good."

"Why don't we just--celebrate by doing our work," says Danny, putting the package in his bag.

"Because celebrations are supposed to be fun," says Stiles. "Doing our work is not a celebration."

"Potions is fun." Stiles stares at him in mute horror. Danny raises his eyebrows. "What? I like Potions."

"Hey, it takes all kinds," says Stiles. "I'm not judging. Scott likes Care of Magical Creatures, he's still my best friend."

Danny looks at him for a minute, and then turns back to his book. "So, Sleeping Draughts," he says, firmly. 

Stiles sighs. "Right. Sleeping Draughts."

*

"We're going to Hogsmeade!" says Scott. Stiles wishes he had a bludger to release at Scott's face; the snitch is really not dangerous.

"I'm so happy for you," Stiles says, flatly.

"What?" says Scott, frowning.

"Nothing!" says Stiles. "Just, you know. You're going on dates and having a love life, and I'm going to be sad and alone in Hogsmeade."

Scott frowns. "You're not going to be alone, tons of people are going to Hogsmeade." He manages to catch the snitch before it actually escapes, but just barely. Their seeker graduated last year, and Scott is hoping to take over. He still has a ways to go. Of course, he's still closer to actually being on the team than Stiles, who is third relief chaser. At this point, the only real way either of them will ever see actual Quidditch play is if the entire rest of the team and most of the rest of Hufflepuff dies.

"Yeah, like I'm going to hang out with them," Stiles mutters. "Whatever, I'm happy for you. I'll be your kids' creepy over-invested uncle. It'll be awesome."

"Yeah, that sounds great!" says Scott, like he is actually enthused for this scenario. Probably the kids part, not the Stiles dying alone part.

Stiles still tries to throw the snitch at him; the snitch does not cooperate. Of course.

*

It actually kind of amazes Stiles how smoothly Scott and Allison seem to have started dating. He loves Scott, but he hadn't really thought that all he'd have to do to was talk to Allison to start a relationship.

"It just feels like there should be more steps," Stiles says.

"There are twenty-three steps," says Danny, with some horror. "How many do you want?"

"Huh?" says Stiles. "Oh, you mean in the potion!"

"Yeah," says Danny, giving him a look. "We're in Potions. Making a potion. Why wouldn't I be talking about that?" he asks.

"Because--" says Stiles. "Okay, how is it that all Scott has to do to get a girl is talk to her? I talk to girls all the time! Or, not _all_ the time, but, you know. Sometimes."

"I don't really know a lot about how to get girls, Stiles," Danny says. "Pass me the chomping cabbage."

Stiles hands it over. "Okay, but it's not that different with guys, right? I never just talk to guys and they start dating me either."

"Well, you'd need to be interested in guys first," Danny says. "Stir. Five times. Counter-clockwise."

Stiles accepts the cauldron. "I'm interested in guys," he says. "If guys wanted to date me, I would be into that."

"What?" says Danny, and then he recovers. "Stop stirring."

Stiles stops. "What?"

Danny's staring at him a little, but then he shakes his head. "Uh, we need to put in the unicorn hairs."

"Oh, yeah," says Stiles. "Go for it."

Danny keeps looking sneaking glances at him as they work, and Stiles doesn't quite get it.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asks Scott, on their way to Care of Magical Creatures.

Scott looks at him. "No, I don't think so."

"Huh," says Stiles. "Weird."

*

Hogsmeade isn't as bad as Stiles feared it would be. Or, at least, it doesn't _start_ as bad as he thought it would. But Scott goes to meet Allison just before lunch, and then Stiles realizes he has a few hours to kill. Alone.

At first, it's not so bad. He stops back by the joke shop again so he can buy things that Scott won't know about andpicks up a bunch of candy, but that only takes about half an hour. Stupid time.

He goes to the Three Broomsticks--he can't actually get drunk on butterbeer, but he can _pretend_ to get drunk--and is about to grab a booth when he spots Danny. He's alone in a booth with a butterbeer and a book, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, which is really disconcerting.

Danny's family isn't that stuck up, as Pureblood Slytherin families go, but that's not really saying a lot. He knows they accepted that Danny was gay, which is more than a lot of those families would do, and Danny's never seemed at all prejudiced. But still, jeans seem like what should be an unacceptable level of Muggleness.

That's totally the only reason Stiles sits down. Not that Danny looks really hot, or that he's alone and reading, and that's kind of sad.

Danny looks up. "Stiles?"

"You own jeans?" Stiles asks.

Danny looks down at himself. "Yeah," he says. He looks back at Stiles. "I live in the city, I have to know how to dress like a Muggle. I like jeans."

"Me too!" says Stiles. "Jeans are great. They do way more for your ass than robes. Not your ass--well, probably your ass, but you're sitting, so I can't really tell. But asses in general. Look good in jeans." Danny is staring at him in mute horror/fascination, which is par for the course. "So hey, what are you reading?"

"Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration," says Danny, and now it's Stiles' turn to stare in mute horror. "What?" asks Danny, defensive.

"Nothing!" says Stiles. "I always read boring textbooks on one of the precious days we actually get to leave the school. That's my favorite thing to do in Hogsmeade."

Danny huffs a little, looking away. Stiles thinks he might be blushing. "I got stood up," he says.

"What?" asks Stiles.

"I had a date, and he didn't show, okay?" says Danny.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Stiles.

Danny laughs, a little hollowly. "I don't know. But I'm going to see him in Ancient Runes on Monday, so that's going to be fun."

"Well, hey, man, if he didn't recognize that a date with you was going to be the highlight of his year, screw him. You're better off."

"The highlight of his year?" Danny asks.

"Yeah, definitely," Stiles says. "But, seriously, you can't just _read_. Come on, we'll get some more butterbeer, have something to eat, and then, I dunno. You want to help me figure out how to get this wart-growing powder onto everything Scott owns?"

Danny laughs. "Why do you want to put wart-growing powder on everything Scott owns?" he asks.

"I think that question answers itself."

*

So Hogsmeade is, in fact, kind of awesome, and it feels a little like Stiles _did_ have a date. Not one where he got to make out or hold hands or anything (which Scott did, and Stiles is really mostly happy for him. Really!), but one where he had a good time with someone he's attracted to, and which, if he's lucky, might lead to more successful interactions.

Okay, so it might be pretty sad to get excited about this, but Stiles is fine with it. If nothing else, he's pretty sure Danny doesn't hate him anymore.

And when, three days later, Danny actually sits next to him in the library, he starts to think maybe Danny even thinks they're friends.

"Hey, do you have time to work on our assignment tonight?" he asks.

Or not.

But still, it's progress.

"Uh, yeah. Or we could do it now?"

"I have a Transfiguration essay to finish," says Danny. "After dinner?"

"Sure," says Stiles. "I love the library. Never enough time in the library."

"Oh, no, not the library," says Danny. "I think we're about ready to start the potion so I asked Professor Harris if we could use the dungeons."

"We're going to the dungeons?" Stiles asks, dubious. "Why would we go to the dungeons? We already have to be there for class."

"I live in the dungeons. It's not that bad."

"It's a _dungeon_. I don't like to stereotype Slytherin as the evil house, I like a lot of you guys, but you live _in a dungeon_. Who wants to live in a dungeon?"

"I think Professor Hale wishes he lived in the dungeon."

Professor Hale is the head of Hufflepuff; Stiles has to admit, if there is anyone in the world who longs to lurk in a dungeon, it's Professor Hale.

"Okay, so, people who want to live in a dungeon: you and Professor Hale. I'm sure you guys will be very happy together." Danny flushes, and Stiles gapes. "Oh my god, Professor Hale, really?"

"Shut up, you like _Lydia_."

"I dunno, not really, anymore," Stiles says, without thinking about it. But once it's out, he realizes it's kind of true. He has a lot of respect for Lydia--she's gorgeous and terrifying and still kind of a personal hero of his, but it's not going to happen, and he hasn't really thought about it since he and Danny started working together.

Huh.

"I don't _like_ Professor Hale."

"But that's your type?" Stiles asks, considering. It's kind of a let down. Professor Hale is really ripped, and kind of surly and brooding, and Stiles is more scrawny and hyperactive. So, yeah. Not exactly something that makes the guys swoon, as a rule.

"What?" asks Danny. "No. I don't know. Shut up."

Stiles snorts and shakes his head, kicks Danny under the table. Danny kicks back, and they have a minor scuffle, until the librarian comes over and tells them to keep _quiet_. Stiles grins at Danny; Danny grins back and stays, reading his book with Stiles until dinner.

*

"What should I wear?" asks Stiles.

"Probably a sweater," says Scott, not looking up from his Care of Magical Creatures homework. "I bet the dungeons are drafty."

"Gee, that's helpful." Stiles has all of his clothes out on his bed.

"What?" asks Scott. "You don't want to get cold."

"Yeah, but I also want to look good."

"Why?"

"Because this is kind of like a study date. Except, you know, we're just doing a project together, but whatever. My grandmother says you dress for the job you want, not the job you have, so I need to dress like I am Danny's boyfriend."

"Danny's boyfriend doesn't wear sweaters?" asks Scott.

Stiles considers this. "I guess he probably could."

In the end, Scott helps enough to select a pair of jeans he promises are really hot and a nice sweater. And then he insists on giving Stiles a hug and telling him he's proud, which is a little weird, but he's used to weirdness from Scott.

And when he gets down to the dungeons, he's glad he didn't just wear his robes, because Danny's in a button-down and jeans, and it _does_ feel weirdly like a date.

Or, at least, it feels like what Stiles assumes a date would feel like.

Their assignment is to research and brew one of the suggested potions from the back of the book, the ones they won't be doing in class; he and Scott had been planning to do the Purification Potion, because it cures hangovers _and_ makes you burp uncontrollably, which is pretty much the most awesome thing ever, but Stiles didn't really know how to suggest that to Danny. He's not sure Danny gets drunk _or_ thinks burping is hilarious, although he hopes so.

Instead, they're brewing the Wizard's Worth, which is kind of creepy. If it's prepared correctly, when you put a drop of blood in, the potion will change color to tell you how pure the blood is.

"This is weird, right?" Stiles asks. "This is for scary Muggle haters."

"Did you do any of the reading?" Danny asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I skimmed!"

"It was created to show Muggle haters how wrong they were," Danny says, stirring slowly. "A lot of purebloods accused it of being faked."

"Faked?" asks Stiles.

"It goes between red and blue, right? The redder it is, the purer the wizard blood. And the purest purebloods they could find still had some purple in them." He smiles a little. "There was a minor scandal. All the purebloods wanted to keep it quiet."

"Oh," says Stiles.

"Wanna try?" asks Danny, gesturing to the potion. He ladles a little out into a bowl, and Stiles pricks his finger, watching the blood swirl into the liquid, turning it purple. Danny frowns. "Did I add the gallyroot wrong?"

"Huh?" asks Stiles. "No, it's fine. Everything looks good."

"I thought you were Muggleborn."

"Oh, yeah. I did too. My mom--" he swallows. "My mom was a witch, but she died before she could tell my dad. Or me. So I didn't find out until I got here. I still--I feel like a Muggleborn."

"Oh," says Danny.

"Yeah." He gives a weak smile; it still makes something ache in his chest to even think about his mom, to think about her being here, walking the halls of Hogwarts, taking classes--this whole world they would have shared, if she hadn't died. "I forgot you didn't know," he tells Danny, a little awkwardly. "It's--" he stutters on _it's not a big deal_. Of course it's a big deal.

Danny puts his arm around him, warm and surprising. "I'm sorry," he says.

Stiles nods, takes a minute. It's strange, being there in the empty, silent dungeons with Danny. He's almost never in quiet places, especially not with Danny--he always feels the need to run his mouth, to keep Danny paying attention to him.

"So, let's do yours," he says, gesturing to the potion.

Danny washes out the bowl and refills it, squeezing a drop of blood off his finger.

"It's--not as red as I thought," says Stiles, carefully. Even with what Danny said, he'd expected pure blood to be much purer.

"My dad's a halfblood," says Danny, washing the bowl out again.

"But--" says Stiles. "You're--everyone--" he opens and shuts his mouth a few more times, confused. Mahealani isn't an old wizarding name, not here, but Danny's mom is a Whittemore, and they're as pure as pure gets.

"My mom went to Hawaii to study herbology," says Danny. He's still not looking at Stiles, cleaning up with slow, methodical movements. "And she met my dad and fell in love. My grandparents were furious, and--she actually made the Wizard's Worth potion," he says, with a small smile. "To prove our blood wasn't _that_ pure."

"She made it, like, she brewed it? Like we did?"

"She invented it."

Stiles stares. "Your mom _invented_ this?"

"Yeah," says Danny. "I always wanted to try making it."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I assumed you did the reading!" says Danny, but he's laughing.

"Well," says Stiles, crossing his arms. "You should have known better."

Danny shakes his head. "Just put your name on it. Professor Harris said we could leave it here if we're done."

"That's really cool," Stiles offers. "That your mom did that for your dad."

"Yeah." Danny smiles. "My grandparents made my dad pretend to be from a pureblood family in Hawaii. It's not like anyone knows any better."

"So no one knows?"

"You know," says Danny, which makes Stiles feel warm and fuzzy for the five seconds before he adds, "and Jackson, and some of the other Slytherins. My parents obviously don't really care that much."

"Oh."

Danny smiles at him. "Thanks for making my creepy potion with me."

"Oh, yeah, no, definitely, it's actually romantic," Stiles says. "For your parents, I mean. Definitely better than anti-hangover burping."

Danny laughs. "No, I made that one last year, it's great."

So he's actually perfect. Fantastic.

*

"I have received all of your assignments," says Professor Harris, three days later. It's the first time Stiles has ever turned in homework early. It feels weird, like he's stepped into an alternate universe. "So we will be moving on to new partnerships."

"What?" says Stiles, sitting up in horror. "No! I was doing so well."

Professor Harris gives him a withering look. "Yes, Mr. Stilinski, that is _why_ we will be switching. Your partner will not be carrying you all year. And you will not be dragging him down."

Stiles was more upset he was going to lose all the progress he'd made on befriending and maybe romancing Danny, but he's just as glad Professor Harris didn't figure that out. "I wasn't dragging him down," he mutters, slumping back.

Danny gives him a smile and wave and goes to sit with Boyd; Boyd's a Ravenclaw, so he's great at Potions. He's going to be a way better partner than Stiles. He digs his quill into the table, annoyed.

"I am not going to fail this class," says Lydia, sitting down next to him. "In fact, I am going to do unbelievably well in this class. You are not going to stop me. Understood?"

A few weeks ago, this would have been a dream come true. Now, Stiles just feels hopeless and more than a little terrified.

"Understood," he says, morosely.

*

He's in the library, doodling on the margins of his Divination notes, when Danny sits next to him.

He doesn't say anything, just pulls out his own book and starts reading, but there are tons of other seats. He _chose_ to sit next to Stiles.

"Uh, hi," says Stiles.

Danny smiles. "Hi." He goes back to his book.

"You're sitting with me."

"Yeah," says Danny. "Is that okay?" he asks, when Stiles keeps staring at him.

"Yeah, of course! I just--I thought you didn't like me. Before. You didn't like me, and then we had to work together, and you kind of liked me, but I didn't know if it was one of those _only when we're Potions partners_ things. Not that I wanted it to be--I just didn't know."

"I liked you before," says Danny.

"No, you didn't. You liked everyone in the world _but_ me."

Danny looks down at his hands. "Stiles, I _liked_ you. I thought you knew, and you were--" He's _blushing_ ; Stiles is transfixed. "I thought it was funny for you. Like, let's make fun of the gay guy with his crush."

"Wow," says Stiles. "No, that would be a total dick move. Why would I do that?" Then he catches up to the rest of it. "Wait, no! Why don't you like me anymore? That's totally not fair. Did you get to know me and stop? I should still be your crush!"

"You still are."

Stiles stops. "Oh. Really?"

"Yeah," says Danny, with this adorable little smile, and Stiles doesn't give him the chance to say anything else.

They manage to make out for five minutes before the librarian notices that Stiles has climbed into Danny's lap and kicks them out.

"I really do have to work," says Danny, laughing and breathless.

"But you can work any time!" Stiles protests.

Danny leans down for a final quick kiss. "We can hang out tonight, okay? _If_ you finish your homework."

Stiles frowns. "Are you blackmailing me?"

"I'm motivating you. I don't want you to fail Potions without me."

"Yeah, Lydia would kill me."

"Exactly. Stay alive." He waves over his shoulder. "Later, Stiles."

Once he's sure Danny's gone, Stiles jumps up in the air and whoops. He scares the first-year Ravenclaws passing by, but he has trouble caring.

For the first time since he realized wizard school was actually not that much easier to focus on than Muggle school, he's really excited to do his homework.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Wizard's Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775165) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
